Typical computing platforms initialize and configure platform hardware such as processors, I/O subsystems, and other computer chips during a pre-boot firmware initialization phase. In particular, during platform initialization the platform firmware may access multiple control and status registers (CSRs) associated with the platform hardware. Platform firmware for typical systems may perform several million CSR accesses during a boot cycle. Thus, CSR access latency may have a significant effect on boot performance.